una nueva vida en Nueva York
by Cullen'Tefii
Summary: Bella y Rose se van a Nueva York y hay comenzaran los problemas, las locuras, las peleas y sobretodo el amor.


Capitulo 1: Nos vamos a Nueva York.

-¿Qué?- le grite a mi hermana.

-Ssshhh… Bella te van a escuchar todos los vecinos- me dijo Rose.

Mi hermana era diferente pero igual a mí. Si es confuso pero explico, ella era alta, con un cabello impresionante y rubio, ojos color azul y con un cuerpo de infarto, y yo era un poco mas baja o menos alta, con el cabello un simple color chocolate y los ojos de un color similar, y pues de cuerpo no me quejaba estaba bien, pero con todo y eso no llegaba ni cerca al cuerpo exuberante de mi hermana.

Y éramos iguales en el carácter, el cual sacamos a mama, teniendo en cuenta que Rose y yo éramos medio hermanas, su padre conoció a mama en una feria y según ellos en ese tiempo se enamoraron, al cabo de un mes de relación se fugaron a las vegas con tan solo 19 años y se casaron, a los pocos meses mama quedo embarazada de Rose y dos meses después de que la tuviera ella y el señor Hale se separaron. Al mes de soledad de mi madre – ya se que no tardo nada en recuperarse del despecho- ella conoció a Charlie Swan, mi padre, se gustaron y gracias a una irresponsabilidad de su parte mama quedo embarazada de el. Intentaron convivir juntos pero eran muy distintos y no funciono.

Ellos son unos buenos padres, intentan estar con nosotras todo lo que pueden, que es poco tiempo gracias a que los dos tienen una empresa exitosa que requiere de su presencia casi siempre. Para el Señor Hale yo soy como otra hija, igual que Rose para mi papa. Y bueno tenemos una tarjeta de crédito cada una infinita. Y los carros que queremos. Pero lamentablemente eso no llena el vacio. Pero si ayuda.

Ups me desvié un poquito del tema:

-¿Rose pero en serio no paso nada?, ¿estas segura? ¿Tú no te dejaste llevar? A y te dio que si Royce te hizo algo lo castro- le dije yo viéndola a los ojos (era algo entre hermanas, no nos podíamos mentir porque siempre nos dábamos cuenta al instante)

-Si Bells estoy segura, no paso nada entre Royce y yo, pues el si lo intento y se propaso un poquito, pero yo de manera muyyyyyy educada le hice saber que no me acostaría con el y lo termine- y no me estaba mintiendo pero hubo algo extraño en la manera en que dijo "de manera educada" que me puso ansiosa.

-¿De manera educada?- le dije lanzándole una mirada de "ya me di cuenta de el doble sentido de tus palabras"

Ella rio un poco, supongo que acordándose y luego me respondió:

-Si, digamos que lo cachetee, y empuje, le grita, y cuando callo al piso lo patee- hubo un segundo de silencio donde me le quede mirando incrédula y luego las dos estallamos en carcajadas.

-Así… se hace… hermana… venga esas… cinco- le dije entra risas mientras chocábamos nuestras manos.

Pasamos la mañana haciéndonos un rico desayuno y luego a esos de la 1:00pm fuimos a hacer un rico almuerzo para mama que de seguro venia cansadísima por su doble turno en el trabajo. A no lo dije mama es una eminencia en la medicina y trabaja en la clínica principal de Miami.

Apenas sacamos el rico pollo asado que preparamos se oyó un ruido de auto. Obvio era mama ya que desde la puerta se escucharon unas llaves y a mama diciendo:

-¿Hijas donde están?-

-Aquí mama en la cocina- le respondió Rose.

-Umm que rico huele- dijo mama mientras entraba en la cocina-¿ y como están mis princesas?- dijo mama dándonos un beso y un abrazo.

-Mama es tu pollo favorito- puso cara de disculpa- no tranquila mama debes estar exhausta- le dijo yo- y mama estamos muy bien ahora que llegaste llevamos como un di sin verte.

-Nenas gracias por el pollo, de verdad, y si estoy muy cansada, vengo de salvar vidas- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-Oh claro señora eminencia- dijo Rose con un pedazo de pollo en la boca, yo no aguante la risa (se veía muy chistosa) y al parecer mama y rose tampoco.

Luego del ataque de risas nos sentamos a comer y mama nos conto como había estado su turno y obvio nosotras no le dijimos que habíamos salido hasta muy, muy tarde.

Después de terminar de comer, y lavar los platos las tres nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala.

-Hijas tengo que decirles algo muy importante y necesito que me den su opinión con la mayor sinceridad- ok demasiadas palabras, debe ser algo malo.

Mi hermana y yo esperamos a que continuara, pero como no lo hizo:

-¡MAMA, habla ya!- exclamamos Rose y yo en coro.

-Ok, bueno- aspiro profundamente- me ofrecieron un trabajo en Nueva York que no puedo rechazar- y se quedo callada esperando nuestra reacción.

Rose y yo nos vimos y gritamos al unisonó.

-NOS VAMOS A NUEVA YORK-

Mama se quedo perpleja, supongo que esperaba una reacción diferente, no se quizás que nos pusiéramos a llorar y a rogar que no nos fuéramos.

-¿En serio no les molesta mis niñas? Porque si es asa díganmelo- eso confirmaba mis sospechas.

-No mama- dijo Rose- no nos molesta, Nueva York es perfecto y pues si vamos a extrañar a Miami, a nuestros amigos, a esta casa- hizo un movimiento con la mano señalando toda la casa- pero una nueva vida lejos de aquí no seria mala y en Nueva York, no ya lo creo que no.

-Pero Rose tu tienes un novio, no te molesta alejarte de el- ¿Por qué no solo decía oh que bien y ya? Se supone que le estamos diciendo que nos encanta su nuevo trabajo debería dejarlo así ¿PORQUE SIEMPRE SE ENREDA SIN NECESIDAD?

-Mama Royce y yo terminamos- Wooh, lo dijo como si se tratara de comprar una nueva camisa y botar la vieja.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Pensé que se querían, que sucedió?- MAMA! Tenia ganas de gritarle.

-Emm… ma, ummm… ¿Bells ya nos íbamos a empacar no?- plan evasión en marcha.

-Eh… Claro, vamos- ahora huyan.

Salimos casi corriendo hacia las escaleras y dejamos a una Renee gritando:

-VUELVAN, CUENTENME- bufo y luego se escucho- ¿Por qué son así conmigo mis hijas? -Mama parecía no entender que las adolescentes guardamos secretos.

Rose y yo chocamos las cinco y nos reímos.

-Bueno hermana primero tu cuarto, ya que tu tienes mucha mas ropa que yo-

-Si tienes razón- nos reímos, luego Rose se puso seria (cosa rara en ella)- oye Bells de verdad no te molesta que nos vayamos, digo es que me siento como si hubiera hablado por las dos-

-No Rose aquí no tengo nada, solo a ustedes y creo que podremos encontrar amigos nuevos-Rose se me quedo mirando feo- digo si voy a extrañar a los nuestros de aquí pero ellos no siempre van a estar en nuestras vidas ¿o si?-

-¿Y Mike?- se a que se refería.

-Bueno igual no creo que hubiese funcionado-dije muy convencida- el es un poco, bastante sonso.

-¿En serio?- frunció el ceño, o por Dios ya parece mamá.

-Si Rose, ahora vamos a empacar, ya te estas pareciendo a mamá- le lance una mirada entre divertida y asustada.

Rose me vio como si estuviera loca y luego estallo en carcajadas.

-Si tienes razón, bueno a mi cuarto ahora- dijo después de calmarse.

Empezamos a caminar hacia su habitación, pero Rosalie se detuvo en la puerta y se volteo hacia mí:

-Bells eres la mejor hermana, sabes que te adoro-

La abrace y le dije:

-Lo se, y tu sabes que también eres la mejor hermana y te amo-


End file.
